


A Kiss At Midnight

by egoanesthesia



Series: Beacause He Really Knows Me: Intimacy Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, This is so soft omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: David and Patrick's first New Year's Eve as husbands spent at home.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Beacause He Really Knows Me: Intimacy Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016362
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	A Kiss At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MmmEatGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmmEatGlass/gifts).



> Hi friends!!
> 
> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Sorry this is being posted after New Year's but I've been working on an AU that has been taking up most of my time. 
> 
> This was inspired by one of my friend's tweets!
> 
> Intimacy Prompts #43 Falling asleep with their head in your lap and #44 head scratches
> 
> Thank you to my best friend for reading this over for me <3
> 
> Series title from Call It What You Want by Taylor Swift and work title from It's All Good by Theory of a Deadman.
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Patrick is just shutting off the stove when he hears the sound of his husband's footsteps coming down the stairs. It's New Year's Eve and they are planning to stay up until midnight for their first New Year's as husbands. Because of this, Patrick had slept in until nine himself and had left David to sleep until he woke up on his own. He grabs the two plates of pancakes and brings them over to the table before starting the coffee machine for his husband's macchiato.

"Morning honey." David says with a sleep-heavy voice as he enters the kitchen.

Patrick turns around to face his husband and smiles at the sight that never fails to absolutely take his breath away. David's still in his pyjamas, but he's slipped one of Patrick's hoodies on over top. His hair is in messy curls atop his head and his eyes are still tired but shining at the same time.

"Good morning David." Patrick says softly and opens his arms for a hug as his husband approaches him and falls into them.

David snuggles into his husband's embrace and places a kiss to the underside of his jaw. Patrick slips his hand under the back of David's shirt and sweater to rub gently at the small of his back, placing a kiss to his messy bed hair.

The coffee machine beeps, signalling its ready and effectively breaking the moment.

"Okay, time to eat." Patrick says, tickling David's sides as David jokingly swats at him.

"Okay, okay stop!" David laughs breathlessly.

Patrick unwinds his arms from around his husband, places a quick peck on his cheek, and then goes to grab David’s macchiato and his own mug of tea.

He joins his husband at the table and they eat in a comfortable silence, ankles locked around each other underneath the table and sharing soft smiles over the rims of their mugs.

Once they're both full, David loads the dishes into the dishwasher while Patrick makes quick work of the washing the pan he'd used for the pancakes, setting it on the drying rack just as David is closing the dishwasher.

"Plans for today, husband?" David asks, lips twisted in a smile that gathers at the corner of his mouth.

"Hmm I was just gonna spend it with my husband..." Patrick says, placing a kiss to David's temple, "...maybe cuddle on the couch...", a kiss to his cheek, "...some leftover lasagne for dinner…” a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “...then maybe head upstairs for some other activities…” a kiss and a smirk pressed against his neck, “...then champagne and a kiss at midnight...how does that sound?”

“I think I could be amenable to those plans,” David says, his lips twisted into a half smile that is tucked into the corner of his mouth, “mmm but maybe, we can add watching romcoms to that.”

“Okay David, sounds like a plan.” Patrick smiles, pressing a kiss to his husband’s lips.

David lets himself get carried away in the comfort and familiarity of his husband’s soft lips on his, hands sliding under his sweater and up his back to pull him further into his embrace. Patrick gently bites at David’s lip twice before pulling away to trail his kisses down his husband’s neck, leaving small marks on the tender skin as he goes. David lets out a soft sigh and pulls Patrick in closer by the hips. With one last bite to David's neck, this one sharper than the rest, Patrick pulls away to meet his eyes. David dazedly looks at the smirk on his husband's lips.

"Upstairs, David." Patrick says in that no-nonsense teasing tone of his, turning to head to the stairs with David following right behind him.

//

Lying in a tangle of limbs and bedsheets with David sprawled mostly on top of his husband, Patrick presses a kiss to the top of David's head. David rests his chin on Patrick's sternum and smiles softly up at his beautiful husband. The bright December sun is reflecting through the open curtains off of the crisp white snow in their yard, making Patrick's hair appear golden. David untucks one of his hands and brings it up to play with the curls on his husband's head.

The serenity of the moment is broken by David's stomach rumbling with hunger, followed by both of their laughter.

"I think it's about time we feed you after all that exercise huh?" Patrick says teasingly, his left hand cupping David's cheek and tilting his face up a bit. He gently traces David's bottom lip with his thumb.

"Mmm I think that's a good idea...we did have quite an adventurous afternoon." David smirks, softly nipping at the pad of Patrick's thumb.

Patrick laughs in response but is cut off by both of their stomachs demanding food noisily. They share a soft kiss before quickly putting on some comfy clothes and making their way downstairs to the kitchen.

David gets the lasagne out of the fridge and puts it in the oven to heat up, while Patrick fixes a small side salad and opens a bottle of wine for the two of them to share.

When it's ready, they eat their dinner in soft candle light and content silence, occasionally trying to steal bites from the other's plate, ending with them feeding each other pieces of lasagne instead.

Once they're finished eating, Patrick adds the dishes to the dishwasher as David tops off their wine glasses and heads into the living room to find a romcom. Patrick joins his husband on the couch a few minutes later, picking up his wine glass and tucking himself into David's side as he hits play on Notting Hill.

//

Three glasses of wine each and two romcoms later, the alarm they'd set on Patrick's phone for 11:30pm goes off. David gets up from the couch, stretching out his back before grabbing both of their wine glasses off the coffee table.

"You stay here and put the countdown channel on, I'll go get the champagne." He smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to his husband's lips before retreating to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, David returns to the couch, setting the champagne glasses down on the coffee table before snuggling up to his husband.

"You gonna fall asleep on me?" Patrick asks after a few minutes. David has slowly shifted from being tucked into his husband's side, to his current position of his head resting in his lap and a hand gently rubbing the soft skin just under Patrick’s shirt.

"M'not sleeping...jus'cuddling m'husband." David slurs sleepily, his eyes fluttering shut as he speaks.

"I'll wake you at midnight." Patrick chuckles softly in response, lifting his hand to scratch gently at through David's soft hair.

Patrick looks around their living room. He still can't believe he's getting to start this year, and every year for the rest of their lives, with David as his husband. His eyes sweep around the room, taking in the multiple framed photos of the two of them either alone or with friend and family, the framed receipt he'd given David all those years ago, and the framed open mic poster David had gifted him shortly after that. Their entire relationship strewn out in the open as a tangible thing for everyone to revel in. A visual reminder of their endless love for each other.

The sound of voices counting down from ten soon draws Patrick's attention back to the tv in front of them. He quickly debates waking David but upon looking down at his beautiful husband asleep in his lap, he really can't bring himself to disturb him.

"...five...four...three...two...one...Happy New Year!" the voices ring out from the tv as the clock flips to midnight.

"Happy New Year, David." He whispers against his husband's forehead before pressing two kisses there.

David's eyes slowly blink open and he looks up at his husband. He's disoriented from sleep still, but he's still the most beautiful thing Patrick's ever laid eyes on.

"Did I miss it?" David slurs, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. Patrick can't help the smile that takes over his face. God he loves this man.

"It's okay, I didn't wanna wake you. Happy New Year, beautiful. I love you." Patrick says, leaning down to press a kiss to his husband's pouty lips.

"Hmmfine...Happy New Year honey. I love you so much." David replies, lifting both hands to frame Patrick's face, pulling him down into another kiss.

When they break the kiss, Patrick shifts them both so that they are lying down across the couch, him spooning up behind David.

"Any New Year's resolutions?" Patrick whispers in David's ear teasingly.

David had reminded him multiple times already just how incorrect the idea of New Year's resolutions are thank you very much.

"Hmm, yeah actually." David says, his voice also teasing.

"Really? And what would that be?" Patrick asks, kissing the sensitive spot behind David's ear.

"To stay awake long enough to kiss my husband at fucking midnight next year." David says, turning to peck Patrick's lips.

"Hmm, I think we can make that one work." Patrick replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this!!  
> Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter and tumblr (egoanesthesia)!!
> 
> I'll end by saying wear your masks, practice social distancing, and remember Black Lives Matter!!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
